Like Jello
by DariaLovesTrent
Summary: Daria and Jane go to a Mystic Spiral and Trent reveals his feelings for Daria in a song


This is my first try at fanfic.. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think, if it is good and what could I do better next time I write a story. Thanks  
  
Like Jello.  
Scene one: The Lane's house. Daria and Trent are in Trent's bedroom. Trent is acting nervous.  
"Daria there is something I have to tell you." Trent says desperately.  
"Yes." she replies.  
"I-I-I..." he stops and then blushes.  
"I-Lo....."   
"Daria, Daria."  
The dream ends.  
"Daria." Helen yells from the stairs. "Daria, sweety, wake up, its time to get ready for school."  
"Ugh." Daria rubs her eyes. "Dreams suck." still remembering it. Her and Trents' beating hearts, that tender look he gave her, wishing it was for real. "Definitely suck!"  
"Daria, this is the last time I'm calling you."  
"Ok, I'm awake" Geez nothing good happens in the real world, she thinks lamently.  
She throws the covers off her, stands up and stretches, then she looks in the mirror. "Oh yeah, now I remember why Trent won't go for me." She says sarcastically. " Stop it." she scolds herself. "God, I never feel sorry for myself, well I guess this is what love does to you." and then she blushes realizing that she said love. She throws off her p.j's and hops into the shower, after about 10 minutes she gets out, dries off and gets dressed. She wears her usual skirt, jacket and boots. Then she walks downstairs and into the living room.  
"And then" Quinn chirps.  
Daria rolls her eyes.  
"Yes sweety" Helen says, and yawns.   
Quinn doesn't notice, "He took me out to this very expensive French restaurant, and ordered in french" she says proudly.  
"Thats nice" answers Helen.  
"Let me guess." Daria says in her usual deadpan voice. "Then he asked you to marry him, and you accepted. So when is the wedding?"  
"Wedding, whats going on?" Jake says anxiously.   
"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks confused.  
"You mean you didn't tell him?" Daria says, knowing whats going to happen next.  
"Oh my god! No daughter of mine is getting married at 15. And another thing....."  
"Jake, shut up." Helen interrupts.  
"Oooo." Quinn cries.  
"Another wonderful day in the insane asylum" Daria remarks.  
  
Scene 2: Daria and Jane are walking to school.  
  
"Daria what's wrong? Your not your usual chipper self, if you call being sarcastic and cynical chipper." Jane jokes.  
Daria sighs.  
"Did you just sigh? Now there is definitely something wrong with you. Daria never sighs."  
She expects Daria to make some snide remark, but Daria remains quiet.  
"Wow, are you coming down with something? You haven't made one wise crack since I saw you. Maybe you should see a doctor."   
"Yeah so they can run weird tests and never figure out whats wrong. With the symptoms I have, they could never guess." she finally answers.  
"Wait a minute, are you getting soft on me?" she says, finally figuring out what is wrong.   
"Its Trent isn't it? You know Daria, if you like him why don't you tell him. You have nothing to lose."  
"Right, like I'm really going to tell Trent that I love him." she blushes.  
Jane is shocked. Not because Daria said that she loves Trent, but that she admitted it and of all things she blushed.  
"You don't have to act so surprised." Daria says, hurt.  
(To her self) Wow she really is getting soft.  
"I'm not surprised that you love him, but that you actually admitted it. I've know you liked him since he drove us to Brittany's party." she replies.  
"Yeah then I liked him but now..." she blushes again.  
"Daria?" Brittany asks in her squeaky voice.  
Daria doesn't realize that she is in school.  
"Speaking of the devil." Jane cracks.  
"Whats wrong with your face? It's this weird shade of red and you look like you have feelings. You're scaring me."  
"Hey babe." Kevin says.  
"Hey Kevie." she replies.  
"Whats wrong with Daria?" he looks confused.  
"I don't know but she's scaring me, make her stop."  
"Hey Daria, what ever it is you have, stay away from me and babe."  
"Don't worry, it's impossible to catch what I have" she says in her usual way.  
"Lets leave Kevie, just in case we can catch what she has." Brittany says, ready to run.  
"Your back!" Jane exclaims." I thought you would never return. You'll never guess, this weird girl was here, looked just like you, but she had feelings. It was unbelievable."  
Daria gives her a Look.  
"I'm kidding, but all the time I've known you, I've would have never of guessed you would open up."  
"As long as I've known me, I never thought I would either."  
Then the bell rings  
"Come on lets go or we'll be late for class. Lets talk about this after school at the Pizza King.  
  
Scene 3. Daria and Jane are at the Pizza King, eating pizza of course.  
  
"So, did you think about what I said?"  
Daria is daydreaming.  
(Jane to herself) She's probaly thinking about Trent. She should just get it over with and tell him.  
" Daria, Earth to Daria." More loudly "Yo, Daria!"  
Daria snaps out of it.  
"Huh?" she asks confused.  
"So, how was your trip to FantasyLand?" she jokes.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Uh, if you didn't notice, you were daydreaming"  
"I was?" she says surprised.  
"Look, just tell him how you feel."  
"Its not as easy as you think. Ok say I do tell him, what will he think of me. He'll see me as a weird psycho, he'll think I'm obessed over him."  
"He wouldn't think that you were obsessed over him."  
"Well maybe not, but the psycho part. You know I'm not that far away from being one."  
"Ok, now its getting bad, stop putting yourself down." Jane chides.  
"I wasn't putting myself down, I was being sarcastic."  
"You were? The rate you are going, I thought you would be permanently mushy."  
Daria takes a straw, tears off the end and blows the wrapper in Janes' face.  
"Oh, I'll get you." she exclaims, and throws a piece of pepperoni at Daria.   
  
  
Scene 4. That night. Jane is in her room, painting an interesting painting of Daria chasing after Trent.  
  
"I wonder what Trents' expression would be if he ever saw this painting." and laughs at the thought.  
Just then there is a knock at the door.  
"Janey, are you in there?" he asks.  
"Whoa, I'm good at this."  
"Hold, on." she says and quickly covers the painting.  
"Come in."  
He walks in the room and sits on the bed.  
"So whats up?"  
"Umm, well, you see." he blushes.  
"Oh no, not you too." she groans  
"What are you talking about?"   
Jane realizes she said a little to much.  
"Nothing." she adds quickly.  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
He seems to be daydreaming. Oh no, here we go again. she says to herself.  
"Huh?"  
"You wanted to tell me something." she says impatiently.  
"Oh, yeah. Well this Saturday, me and the band are playing a gig at Pizza King and I wanted to know if you want to come and Dariacancometooifshewantsto." he said all in one breath.  
"What?"  
"Can you ask Daria if she wants to see us play?"  
"Nope, no way. If you want her to come you have to ask her."  
"Thanks a lot Janey." he sounds angry.  
"My pleasure." she says sweetly.  
  
Scene 5: The next day, its Friday after school and Trent pulls up to Daria's house. He's debating with himself whether he should go inside or drive away before anyone notices that he is there.  
  
"What the hell, I might as well get it over with."  
He gets out of his car and walks up to the Morgendorffers door. He rings the bell, and Quinn answers.  
"Yes?" she looks bored. Then, "Oh hiiiiiiiii." as she realizes that there is a really hot guy at the door.  
He rolls his eyes. Quinn doesn't notice.  
"Is Daria here?"  
" What would you want with her?"  
"More that you'll ever know."  
"What?" she says confused  
"Is Daria home?" he asks impatiently.  
"Yes, but she's boring and she's a brain."  
"Can, you tell her I want to see her." now getting mad.  
"Ok, but...."  
"Just, get her." he says po'd  
"Calm, down. I didn't want you, you can have the brain." and storms off.  
In Daria's room:  
"Daria." Quinn yells.  
Daria is writing in her diary.  
Sometimes I think she was switched at birth. -Daria thinks to herself.  
"Daria, there is someone downstairs and you can take him. You're perfect for each other!"  
"Oh my god, its probably Trent. Jane must have told him and he's come here to put a restraining order on me." she thinks.  
"Aren't you going to come down" Quinn says impatiently.  
"Yes, hold on." she says and gets up from her desk chair.  
"I'll tell the freak your coming." she remarks.  
"Your so lucky I'm too tired to smack you."  
"Oooo, I'm scared."  
"I'm not going to waste my energy on you. Just get out!"  
"Chill out, you know Daria...."  
"Get the hell out!"  
"I'm leaving." and goes.  
"Thank god powderpuff left. Wow that was bad, Jane is right I am getting soft and all because of Trent! Oh no, he's still downstairs waiting and po'd for waiting." she says and runs quickly downstairs, and when she gets into the living room she sees Trent sleeping.  
"I've should have known. But he looks so cute." she says a little to loudly.  
"Huh, what?" Trent says, waking up.  
"Oh hey Daria." and smiles.  
Much to his surprise she smiles too.  
"Hi." she says sweetly. Just try to imagine Daria doing that.  
"So why are you here, not that I mind."  
"Do you want to come and see the bland play at the Pizza King ?"  
They say at the same time. Both turn beet red.   
"Sure, what time." she questions.  
"Umm, I'm not picking you up."  
"I know that, what time should I be there?"  
They blush again.  
To herself- Whats wrong with me, why do I keep blushing. God this is embarrasing.  
To himself- What was I thinking? Of course she knew that I wasn't picking her up. I'm acting like such an ass.  
"Be there around 9:00 pm."  
"Ok, I'll be there."  
"See ya."  
"Bye."  
Trent leaves and gets in the Tank. To himself- That was harder that I thought. I never act that way around girls. Well at least not around ones that are not in highschool. Daria is the only one worth talking talking to. Daria is cool and I should have acted cool around her, she probably thinks I've gone crazy. Well thats ok because I'm crazy about her. I wonder if she feels the same. She probably does, because I've never seen her blush before. She looked   
so pretty when she did. Oh I don't know. Maybe Janey will know.  
  
He gets home goes up to Janes room and knocks on the door. We can see Jane on the other side working on the painting of Daria chasing after Trent. She hears the knock.  
"Who is it?."  
"Its me."  
She covers up the picture.  
"Come in."  
"So how did it g?."   
"Terrible .It was such as mess."  
"Oooo. Tell me all the juicy details."  
"Cut it out Janey."he says angrily.  
"But seriously, what happend."  
"Well, basically a lot of blushing. She asked me what time should she be there and I said I wasn't picking her up and she said she knew that. I don't want to think about."  
"Gee, Trent, I never thought you would ever get worked up about embarrasing yourself."  
"Janey." he says warningly.  
"But really Trent..."  
"Daria is the coolest high schooler I know, and she is the only one worth while talking to. The rest of the girls are bimbos and I can't talk to them, their stupidity and immaturity make my stomach turn. Daria is different."  
"Do you like her." Jane asks seriously.  
"Well, ummm. Yeah."  
"Trent, were you just in the sun because your really red."  
He gets redder.  
"It seems that you and Daria have the same problem with the sun."  
"Janey stop."  
"Ok but what are you going to do about Daria?"  
"I don't know, thats why I came up here. What should I do?"  
"Look Trent if you like her so much tell her. No one can do it but you."  
"Please Janey, can you tell her?" he pleads.  
"No way."  
"Thanks a lot."  
"Whats so bad about telling, you said yourself she's the easiet person to talk to."  
" I know I said that, but say I told her how I felt, and then she doesn't even like me."  
" Well , I guess you have to take a chance."  
"Does she even like me?"  
Jane stays quiet.   
"You're a lot of help, you know that." he says sarcastically.  
"Yeah I know." she replies  
Trent gives her a dark look and leaves the room.  
  
Scene 6: Its 6:00 pm Saturday. Daria is in her room watching Sick, Sad, World.  
TV: What happens when you don't tell your crush you like them. Hear the stories from people from a mental institute. Live. Next on Sick, Sad, World.  
"Even, Sick, Sad, World is turning against me!" she complains.  
She looks at the clock.  
"Well its too early to get ready. Guess I'll call Jane."  
She dials the number.  
"Hello." Trent answers.  
"Uh, is Jane there."  
He reconizes her voice.  
"Hey Daria, hows it going."  
Speak. Must speak. " Hi, Trent, is Jane there?"  
"Yeah, I'll go get her."  
"Yo."  
"Hey Jane."  
"Oh hey Daria. Are you ready?"  
"Jane its only 6:30."  
"Yeah, I know but you want to look your best."  
"Why, we're only going to the Pizza King. And its not like I've never seen the band play."  
"I know but...."  
"Look, Jane, I'm not going to get dressed up to impress Trent."  
"But, I thought..."   
"He probably doesn't like me."  
"Ok smarty, then why did he ask you to see him play."  
Daria is stumped at that one.  
"Yeah I thought so. Come here around eight. See ya."  
"But...."  
Jane hangs up.  
At 7:30 Daria is getting dressed. She leaves her regular outfit and puts on jeans and a blue shirt and brushes her hair. Quinn walks in.  
"Does knocking ever occur to you." Daria remarks in her usual way.   
"Of course not. Where are you going?"  
"If I tell you, then I would have to kill myself."  
"Does mom know?"  
"Yes, and she's the only one."  
"Daria, are you wearing lipstick?" she asks shocked.  
"No, I was eating an icepop."  
"Oh." she says not aware that Daria is lying.  
"Quinn, how would you react if I told you that I like someone."  
"What are you talking about, you liking someone, thats impossible."  
"How would you react."  
"I wouldn't react, because there is no chance of you liking anyone."  
The scene blanks out. We can hear the sound of a slap.   
"Owwwww!"  
Then.  
"Muh-om!"  
Daria walks out of her room heading downstairs and out the door, but before she reaches it, she is stopped by Helen.  
"Daria, where are you going?"  
"Mom, I already told you." she says impatiently.  
"Oh yes, with your friend Jen to see her brother Trevor in his band.  
"Yeah mom whatever."  
"Whats going on?" Jake asks as he walks into the room.  
"Daria is going on a date."  
"No, I'm not."  
"You're lucky you have parents like us. When I was your age, my father would never let me date and all the guys at school used to think I was some kind of weirdo. And when I asked my dad why I couldn't date he used to say... well I forgot. The bastard!"  
"I'm not going on a date, I'm just going to..." then she looks at the clock.  
"Sorry I have to get to Jane's."  
"Bye, sweety. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't."  
She leaves and walks to Jane's house. She gets to her house and knocks. No one answers. She rings the bell. Still no one answers.  
"Dammit Jane!" "Where the hell is she?"  
Just then Trent opens the door. Daria stares at him. He's wearing a towel around his waist and his hair is all wet. Wow-she says to herself-he looks so hot like that.   
"Oh hey Daria."   
"Umm, hi"  
They both turn red  
"Is Jane here."   
She's trying to look at his face.  
"Yeah, she's in her room, painting or something."  
"Oh, ok."  
she starts to go to Janes room.  
"Wait Daria." and then he leans over and kisses her softly on the lips.  
"Welluhigottagoandgetdressedandthenheadovertothepizzakingandgetsetupbye." and then rushes off.  
Daria stands there acting as if she didn't know what happend, then she realizes that Trent kissed her.  
Trent gets to his room and sits on his bed.  
"Whoa, I can't believe I just kissed her, and she let me. Or she didn't know what happend. God, I hope she likes me. Because it would be very embarrasing if she didn't. What am I talking about, everytime she sees me she can't talk and blushes like crazy. She looks so pretty when she does."  
He sighs.   
"Did, I just sigh? I guess I did, I like her so much, ever since she and Janey went with me and Jesse to Alternapalooza. It was so weird not because she got stung by a bee and sat on a moldy sandwhich, but that she cared how she looked around me. She didn't want me to see her like that. But that didn't matter to me. Before that trip, I thought that Daria was an ordinary, immature highschooler. But she is better than that and prettier. Even though she is sarcastic and cynical, I can see the change in her when she's around me." he stops and then gets an idea for a song.  
Cut to upstairs, Daria is still standing there.  
Jane calls.  
"Daria."  
"Are you down there?"  
Daria finds her voice.  
"Yeah."  
"Come on up. I want to show you something."  
"Ok, hold on."  
She goes up to Janes room.She's stopped by Jane at the door.  
"Close your eyes."   
She does and Jane heads her to a chair.  
"Ok, now you can open them."  
She does and sees a painting, its a different one. Its Daria sleeping, dreaming of Trent.  
Her eyes widen "Oh my god Jane."  
"Whats wrong, are you mad?" she worries.  
"No, but how did you know?"  
"Know what?" she asks confused.  
"That I had a dream about Trent."  
"I didn't. Whoa thats weird."  
"Jane is there something you never told me. Like that you're psychic or whatever?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"So how did you know."  
"I didn't. Its just a painting. There was another painting but if you saw it you wouldn't have liked it so I painted this one."  
Jane looks at her watch. Its 8:30.  
"We should start walking." Jane suggests.  
"Yeah I guess so."  
They walk down the stairs. Trent comes up from the basement.  
He's wearing jeans with no holes and a pale yellow button down shirt with the top button unbuttoned.  
Wow he looks so cute-Daria thinks.  
"Hey girls, do you need a ride." he asks.  
"Your still here? You were supposed to be there an hour ago." Jane says.  
"Yeah, well you know the band always has a late start and I kinda feel asleep. Don't laugh" he warns.  
"Laugh, now why would we laugh." Jane says innocently and then looks at Daria.   
They both crack up.  
"Yeah, well I had a nice dream and I wish it didn't end." he says and smiles at Daria.  
She smiles back and blushes.  
Jane thinks to herself- Somethings going on here, and Daria better tell me what happend.  
Trent looks at his watch.  
"Whoa, look at the time. Lets get going." he says and heads out the door.  
They pile into the tank. Daria starts to sit in the front, but Jane pulls her into the back.  
Trent starts the car and drives off to the Pizza King.  
"Hey Daria, is there anything that you want to tell me?" Jane questions.  
She remains quiet.  
"Well something happened back there. Trent never talks that way, all dreamy."  
"If you must know......" then hestitates.  
"Yeah, go on."  
she whispers. "He kissed me."  
"What!" she shouts in amasement.  
Trent looks in his rearview mirror, one of his eyebrows is raised.  
"Whats going on girls?" he asks as they giggle.  
"Nothing." Jane replies.  
Jane whispers "When did he kiss you?"  
Daria blushes.  
"You've been blushing a lot lately."   
"Gee, I haven't noticed thanks for telling me. I really needed to know that." she says sarcastically.  
"Can't you make up your mind on being cynical and sarcastic or mushy." Jane asks.  
"Ok, what question do you want me to answer. I will only answer one.:"  
"Fine if you like blushing so much." then whispers. "When did he kiss you?"  
"When he answered the door. I was going up to your room and he said he had to tell me something and then he kissed me." and turns red.  
"You really should see yourself, its the funniest thing."  
Daria is going to make one of her usual remarks. But Trent pulls into the parking lot of the Pizza King  
"Everybody hop out. Sorry I can't open the door for you but I have to get inside before the band thinks that I fell asleep for good." and leaves.  
They get inside and try to get in the front near the stage.  
"Wow its packed in here." Daria says.  
"Yeah, I know this is the biggest its ever been. Lets try to push our way to the front." Jane suggests.  
So they do and on the way they meet of all people, Upchuck.  
"Hello Ladies."  
"Let me guess, your here to scare all the girls out of this place." Jane guesses.  
"No, but your close."  
"So, why are you here?" Daria asks.  
"To pick up some chicks."  
"Hey, I was right."  
"Would any of you ladies be interested in joining me outside."  
"Sure" Daria says  
Jane gives her a strange look.  
"But, first I would have to rip your tongue out."  
Jane laughs.  
"Rrrrrr. Feisty."  
Just then Mystic Spiral gets on stage. Trent speaks into the microphone.  
"Hello, We're Mystic Spiral, but we might change our name to Proud Corn.  
They play 'Icebox Women' and then 'Behind My Eyelids'  
"Here is a song I made up today."  
Daria gives Jane a questioning look. Jane shrugs her shoulders.  
On stage:  
"Hey man whats with this song." Jesse questions.  
"Just follow with me." Trent says.  
Its a bluesy, almost haunting tune.  
  
"I love you like jello.  
When I see you,You make me feel all jiggly inside.  
When I kissed you baby, your lips tasted like berry blue.  
Oh baby, I only want to be with you."  
  
Trent and Jesse together:  
  
"Jello, Jello"  
  
"I crave you like vodka.  
You make me numb and take my pain away.  
When you blushed baby, you killed my mind.  
Oh baby, you take me to cloud nine.  
Vodka, Vodka".  
  
"I want you like summer.  
I never want this to end.  
When I looked into your eyes baby, I knew I wanted more.  
Oh baby, never show me the door.  
Summer. Summer  
  
Yeah.!"  
  
The song ends. There is silence and then everyone cheers.  
  
"Thank you and goodnight." Jesse and Trent say together.  
  
" This is Trent's best work yet. I wonder who inspired him." Jane says slyly, looking at Daria.  
Daria stands doesn't say anything..  
Just then.  
"Hey girls."  
Daria cannot speak.  
Trent tries again.  
"So, Daria how did you like the song?"  
"It was great." she says with enthusiasm.  
"Thanks. Maybe I will get more inspirations now." he says and Daria blushes.  
Jesse comes behind them.  
"Jesse, can you walk me home." Jane asks.  
"Sorry, I need to pack up." Jane gives him a Look  
"Oh sure. See ya Trent." and winks.  
They leave.  
"So I guess you need a ride home." he asks.  
"Yeah, I guess. But who is going to pack up the equipment?"  
"The rest of the band said they would."  
"Lets go, I need to catch up on my sleep."  
They get to the Tank and Daria heads to the back. But then Trent gestures her to sit in the front. She gets in and Trent starts the engine. They sit in silence until they get to Daria's house. Trent pulls up to the end of the drive way..  
"Daria, you've been quiet since we left. Is anything wrong?"   
"Did I embarrass you singing that song."  
Then looks at Daria. He sees a tear glide down her face.  
"I'm sorry if I did." he says aghast. He can't believe that she's crying. The sight pulls at his heart.  
"No, thats not it. You didn't embarass me. I just can't believe that you wrote a song about me. No one has ever done anything like that for me."  
"I wrote it because I care about you." he says, wiping away her tears.  
"And because I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And then he leans and she does, and bump noses. They laugh. And then try again, this time more successfully.  
He pulls her closer and kisses her passionatly. They pull apart. Daria looks at her watch. Its 12:00.  
"Oh my god, my mom is going to kill me, my curfew is 11:00." she panicks.  
"Don't worry." he soothes  
"I don't have to worry about anything when I'm with you."  
They kiss again.  
"I really have to go now."  
"Ok, I'll see ya tommorow."  
She gets out of the car walks up the driveway and opens the door. Helen is sleeping on the couch, waiting for Daria. Daria tries to sneak up to her room but Helen hears her anyway.  
"Daria is that you?"  
Damn, she says to herself.  
"Yes mom."  
"How was your night dear?"  
"Like Jello." she says dreamily.  
"Thats nice sweety." Helen yawns and goes back to sleep.  
Daria finally gets to her room. She puts on her p.j.'s gets into bed and thinks about what happend that night.  
"Like Jello." she says again and falls asleep.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
